Nunca te atrevas a volver a mentirme
by TsubasaX4
Summary: ikuto y amu son novios y su relación es "perfecta" un día ikuto tiene que hacer un viaje a parís por negocios, mientras amu piensa en que hacer mientras en su clase de arte dan una noticia que para amu le parece perfecta pero para ikuto no lo es ¿cual es esa noticia? ¿porque a ikuto no le agrada la idea? dejen reviews es mi segundo fanfic
1. Chapter 1

NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A MENTIRME

Normal POV:

Una pareja estaba en el campo acostada en el pasto tomado de la mano, la chica pensativa mientras su novio la mirada extraño, la chica se dio cuenta de que su novio la miraba pero no quiso hablar dejando un silencio muy incómodo por el cual el chico decidió interrumpirlo

¿Amu estas bien?- dijo un peli azul con un tono de preocupación

Ikuto ¿cuándo te vas?- dijo la chica peli rosa

Mañana porque lo preguntas.- dijo algo confundido

Sabes… ¿Qué día es mañana?- pregunto triste la peli rosa

Lo sé pero sabes que no puedo hacer nada, acuérdate que trabajar en una empresa famosa es mucha responsabilidad y además se hacen muchos viajes y yo no puedo quedarle mal a papa.- dijo serio el chico

Pero siempre te vas un día antes de nuestro aniversario, no se te hace extraño tal vez tu padre me quiere alejar de ti.- dijo enojada la peli rosa

Nunca digas eso amu mi papa aprobó nuestra relación frente a tus narices.- contesto el chico serio ante el comentario de su novia hacia su padre

Ahora se preguntaran quienes son ellos el chico es ikuto tsukiyomi su apariencia es de cabello y ojos color zafiro, tez morena, alto de cuerpo bien formado "el chico perfecto para toda chica"

Ella es Amu Fujisaki su apariencia es de cabello rosa ojos color ámbar su pelo llega hasta la rodilla su cuerpo muy desarrollado, alta "ella es la chica perfecta para todo chico"

Perdóname.- susurro la peli rosa pero su novio la pudo escuchar

No te preocupes no debí levantarte la voz solo que si me molesto la forma de como hablaste de mi padre.- el peli azul se acercó a la peli rosa, la abrazo y le deposito un beso en la frente

Te prometo no volverlo hacer solo que también me molesto un poco tu viaje de mañana… por cierto ¿a dónde iras?- pregunto la chica con algo de curiosidad

A parís, te gustaría ir alguna vez.- dijo el peli azul alegremente

Claro, me encantaría ir.- dijo la chica felizmente

Pues tal vez algún día vallamos tu y yo solos.- dijo con un tono de picardía

Quizás ese día puede estar cerca.- musito la peli rosa

Así se la pasaron todo el día hasta el anochecer el chico acompaño a su novia a su casa al llegar antes de irse le dijo a su novia: "me gustaría que fueras a despedirme al aeropuerto" ella le dijo: "a mí también me gustaría pero sabes que tengo escuela" se despidió de la chica y se fue ya que era tarde y tenía que terminar de empacar.

Fin de Normal POV

Al día siguiente…

Amu POV:

Me levante a las 7 en punto me metí a bañar, me puse un bata baje a desayunar, volví a subir, me maquille me puse mi uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca de manga larga un suéter negro igual manga larga con la manga de la blusa por fuera alrededor del surte con una línea roja una corbata corta con una raya roja en el pico, una falda de tablones blanca con una raya roja en el final, unas calcetas largas blancas y unos zapatos negros, mi pelo me lo deje suelto, tome mi iPhone, mi iPod, mis audífonos, mi cartera y mi maletín y partí a la escuela horitsuba.

Iba muy concentrada escuchando música cuando ciento unas manos alrededor de mi cintura al voltear veo a mi amigo de la infancia y hermano de ikuto, yoru es el gemelo de ikuto nada más que sus ojos son color ámbar.

Yoru: hola amu

Amu: ola yoru tengo rato que no te veo que has hecho

Yoru: hoy he regresado de Italia

Amu: de verdad y dime como es Italia

Yoru: muy hermosa me gustó mucho además me encontré con viejos amigos y también me compre un Ferrari

Amu: de verdad, te envidio yo también quisiera un Ferrari

Yoru: tal vez cuando crezcas

Amu: tengo 18 ya no soy la pequeña niña de lentes y…

Yoru: y bigote jajajajaja

Amu: y coletas

Yoru: lo se amu y por eso te admiro

Amu: porque

Yoru: porque has madurado ya no eres aquella niña despistada que conocí y de la cual me dieron ganas de proteger

Amu: gracias, te agradezco que seas mi mejor amigo

Yoru: yo no soy tu amigo

Amu: entonces

Yoru: yo soy tu hermano

Amu: entonces gracias por ser el mejor hermano del mundo

¿?: Quien es el mejor hermano

Amu/yoru: ¡NAGIHIKO!

Nagi: responde amu quien es el mejor hermano

Amu: yoru por supuesto

Nagi: pero si yo soy tu verdadero hermano

Amu: tú te disfrazaste de nadeshko y me usaste para acercarte a rima

Nagi: lo se amu pero eso ya paso

Amu: tienes razón ya paso y además hace mucho que te perdone

Ikuto POV:

La verdad le mentí a amu realmente mi viaje iba a ser pasado mañana, la razón pues me olvide de nuestro aniversario de 3 años y ella si se enoja muy gacho en fin estoy camino a una joyería para comprarle un regalo, mientras iba caminando vi a yoru salir de casa se supone que estaba en Italia y que regresaba mañana pero me dio igual pero lo que si me alarmo era que llevaba el uniforme de la escuela de amu acaso lo trasladaron, lo seguí y vi que estaba caminando sin hacer ruido eso significa que iba a asustar a alguien, miro hacia delante y veo a mi amu, ya sé que yoru y amu son amigos pero me da mucha rabia verlos juntos me acerque para escuchar su conversación.

Amu: ¿Por qué?

Yoru: porque has madurado ya no eres aquella niña despistada que conocí y de la cual me dieron ganas de proteger

Ya no pude escuchar más porque se fueron pero escuche que gritaron nagihiko quien era el… a si él es el hermano de amu, bueno total si no me voy no podre comprarle el regalo a amu.

Amu POV:

Bien me divierto con esto dos pero que estén gritando cerca de mis oídos pero ahora que veo mi salvación kukai, utau, rima y yaya.

Amu: kukai

Kukai: hola fujisaki

Amu: ayúdame

Rima: que paso

Amu: le dije a nagihiko que yoru era el mejor hermano

Utau: yoru tengo taiyaki de chocolate

Yoru: donde esta

Nagi: te dejas controlar por un simple taiyaki

Rima: oye Nagihiko tengo videos de danza japonesa

Nagi: donde

Rima: toma

Nagi: oye espera estos son mis videos de danzas japonesas de donde las sacaste

Rima: se te cayeron hace rato tonto

Amu: te dejas controlar por videos

Nagi: cállate tú te dejas controlar también por taiyaki

Todos nos empezamos a reír pero nuestra diversión termino cuando una escandalosa risa nos interrumpió

¿?: Hola pequeños plebeyos

Amu: yamabuki saaya

Saaya: dime fujisaki amu

Ikuto POV:

Por fin logre comprar el regalo… esas risas todavía no se van de ahí pues cuanto tiempo tarde, un momento esa es saaya ahí no va hacer que amu se enoje, me acerque para escuchar su conversación

Amu: yamabuki saaya

Saaya: dime fujisaki amu

Amu POV:

Quien es yamabuki saaya ella es la persona más odiosa de toda la escuela pero yo la odio más que nadie porque ella siempre me está siendo competencia la conozco desde primaria siempre me hacía meterme en problemas en secundaria me quito al chico que me gustaba y me robo mi cadena en forma de candado que venía con una llave

Saaya: oye amu sigues pensando en el candado

Amu: devuélvemelo

Saaya: te lo daré si terminas con ikuto

Amu: eso jamás

Saaya: está bien entonces una carrera de patinetas

Amu: sabes que ya perdí mi patineta

Yoru: cuando la perdiste

Amu: esta estúpida me reto hace años pero yo no sospeche nada pensé que era una carrera amistosa pero a medio camino me aventó un palo debajo de la patineta la cual se detuvo en medio de la calle y…

Saaya: y un camión venia pasando y se la llevo de encuentro la patineta se destruyó y ella quedo en el hospital

Nagi: nunca nos dijiste nada, ustedes lo sabían

Yoru/kukai/yaya/rima/utau: recién nos estamos enterando

Rima: cómo pudiste no decirnos nada

Saaya: hace daño ocultar secretos

Amu: solo dime donde y cuando

Saaya: hoy en la salida pero dejare que vallas por ropa porque así no vas a poder ganar

Nagi: ella no concu…

Amu: nagihiko cállate por favor yo ya soy adulta y puedo tomar mis decisiones

Yoru: ya cállate nagihiko déjala

Nagi: tú también

Yoru: sabes que ella es excelente no le va a pasar nada

No sé porque me da la impresión de que algo trama yoru pero bueno ya que más da

Amu: creo que es hora de irnos


	2. capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo perdón si no actualice pero estaba escribiendo el capitulo y por eso tarde este capitulo...**

**Ikuto: por fin actualizas**

**Tsubasa: como decía este capitulo es largo después subiré la otra parte que falta así que esperen**

**ikuto: por que tardaste tanto **

**Tsubasa: que te importa *enojada***

**ikuto: ahora que hice*confundido***

**Tsubasa:*saca una bazuca* que te calles haz el disclaimer ****rápido**

**ikuto: shugo chara no le pertenece a TsubasaX4 le pertenece a peach-pit ya feliz**

**tsubasa: si toma*le lanza Taiyaki y una nota***

**ikuto: gracias pero para que la nota*confundido***

**tsubasa: es un mapa para que encuentres a amu esta con tadase**

**Ikuto:*enojado* pero que demonios hace con el**

**tsubasa: no lo se simplemente se la llevo ándale ve por ella que atrasas mi historia **

**Ikuto: espera amu*sale corriendo del estudio***

**tsubasa: comencemos**

* * *

Capítulo 2: una gran noticia

Amu POV:

Después de mi conversación con saaya nos fuimos al colegio eran las 7:45 y yo entro a las 8:30 además el colegio no está nada cerca, yo iba con yaya atrás y los chicos iban adelante estábamos platicando muy a gusto cuando yaya vio un gatito en medio de la calle.

Yaya: un gatito

Amu: yaya déjalo

Yaya: oye no es ese ikuto

En efecto era ikuto pero que hace aquí pensé que estaba en Francia

Ikuto: yo

Amu: pensé que estarías en el avión

Ikuto: a si era pero mi viejo lo recorrió para pasado mañana

Amu: que bien oye feliz aniversario

Ikuto: igual toma

Ikuto me extendió una cajita azul con un moño dorado al abrirla vi que era una cadena en forma de neko con algo de brillitos era hermoso y atrás decía _AMUXIKUTO._

Amu: es hermoso

Yaya: amu-chií que suerte tienes por tener un novio maravilloso

Ikuto: gracias por el alago

Yaya: engreído

Amu: yaya

Yaya: mira ahí está el gatito

Yaya fue por el gatito pero este salió corriendo por causa del camión que venía a toda velocidad.

Kukai: ¡yaya!

Me solté del abrazo de ikuto y avente a yaya al otro lado del camión por suerte nos salvamos las dos, me levante y ayude a yaya a levantarse pero al ayudarla me abrazo.

Yaya: lo siento amu-chií por mi culpa casi mueres

Amu: no te preocupes no pasó nada

Yaya: pero tu pierna esta roja

Amu. Simplemente me he raspado nada del otro mundo

Después de que paso el camión los chicos corrieron apresuradamente hacia nosotros.

Kukai: están bien

Yaya: yo sí pero amu…

Amu: yo estoy bien solo me he raspado la rodilla

Utau: deberías fijarte por los dos lados antes de cruzar yaya, casi te mueres

Yaya: lo siento de verdad no se volverá a repetir

Rima: eso espero

Amu: bueno es hora de irnos

Cuando estaba a punto de caminar me caí y me dolió más la rodilla haciendo que soltara un leve gemido de dolor

Yoru: tonta, te lastimaste la pierna verdad

Amu: no que va

Yoru: ven

Yoru me cargo como princesa y salió como rayo para que ikuto no lo golpeara, mientras los demás nos veían con un poco de extrañeza y picardía

En el camino hacia la escuela…

Amu: yoru porque me cargaste

Yoru: acaso no puedo cargar a mi hermana

Amu: bueno pues…

Yoru: amu

Amu: dime

Yoru: deberías bajarte la falda un poco no te parece

Amu: ahh… perdón yo no…

Yoru: no importa

Amu: oye cual era tu plan

Yoru: plan ¿Cuál plan?

Amu: ya sé que algo planeabas para evitar que participe

Yoru: no hará falta

Amu: lo sé pero aun así cual era el plan

Yoru: iba a llamar a ikuto para que te detuviera

Amu: entonces no crees que yo sea buena

Yoru: si creo que seas buena pero hace mucho que no practicas pues bueno…

Amu: solo han pasado 6 años

Yoru: y se te hace poco

Amu: si

Yoru: ya llegamos

Amu: a donde

Yoru: a la escuela

Amu: tú te vas a quedar

Yoru: si porque tienes algún problema

Amu: no tengo ninguno

Yoru: muy bien dime donde está la enfermería

Amu: por allá

Le apunte a un lado del gimnasio, el caminó hasta la enfermería y le explico lo sucedido a la enfermera y le dijo que no me dejara salir, se acercó a mí y me beso la frente y se fue.

Fin de amu POV

Yoru POV:

Me fui de la enfermería y me dirigí al salón, al llegar vi que estaban todos los amigos de amu en sus asientos, el profesor me presento y me dijo que me fuera a sentar tomo lista y le dije que amu estaba en la enfermería me dijo que estaba bien y que si quería me podía quedar con ella, obviamente le dije que sí y me fui y todos hacían comentarios de "_Fujisaki-san tiene mucha suerte de tener dos hombres guapos a sus pies","Fujisaki ya engaña a ikuto-san", "se parece a su novio"._

Yo obvio me encabrone por eso antes de cerrar la puerta me di media vuelta y les dije: "_Amu no engaña a nadie y yo soy hermano de ikuto y además ya no sean tan metiches amu y yo solo somos amigos"_

_Fin de _yoru POV.

Amu POV:

La enfermera me dio un tranquilizante porque yo le dije que me dejara salir y ella insistió en que yoru le prohibió mi salida

Así que estoy medio adormilada y creo que estoy diciendo incoherencias porque alguien me tapo la boca con un pañuelo

Amu: que… que es… esto

Yoru: estabas hablando estupideces

Amu: que estaba diciendo

Yoru: que odias que yo no te permita hacer lo que tú quieres

Amu: perdón

Yoru: la enfermera me dijo que te estuviste tratando de escapar

Amu: no me quiero quedar aquí aburre

Yoru puso una silla a lado dela camilla y me sujeto la mano

Yoru: amu entiende solo quiero tu bien y eso implica negarte algunas cosas

Amu: pero tú no eres mi padre como para prohibirme las cosas

Yoru: pero tú eres como mi hermana y no quiero que nada malo te pase

Amu: perdóname yoru pero yo voy a participar contra saaya

Yoru: no lo harás

Amu: ¡si lo hare y tú no harás nada para evitarlo!

Yo nunca le había levantado la voz a yoru y con más razón este estaba sorprendido y para colmo este también me levanto la voz

Yoru: ¡quieres ver lo que voy a hacer, voy a dejarte aquí encerrada para que no compitas!

Amu: qué demonios te pasa

Yoru: lo que oyes y para asegurarme de que no salgas por la ventana me voy a quedar aquí

Amu: ¡te odio yoru!

Yoru: tanto te enojas porque no te dejo participar en una estúpida carrera

Amu: entiende quiero que saaya me regrese mi cadena

Yoru: lo entiendo pero no se pueden arreglar de otra forma

Amu:…

Yoru: amu oye respóndeme

Amu:…

Yoru ya veo me haces la ley del hielo

Yo no iba a permitir que me mantuviera aquí, por eso me voy a ir por la ventana.

Amu: durante el tiempo que este aquí no me dirijas la palabra

Yoru: lo que estás haciendo es algo infantil

Amu:…

Yoru: a lo que me decías iba en serio, está bien como quieras

Pasaron las horas y nuestro silencio era incomodo, yoru estaba leyendo un manga y yo estaba viendo por la ventana pensando la manera de salir hasta que un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos era mi celular pero el numero era desconocido.

_*Conversación telefónica*_

_Moshi Moshi _

_Hola fujisaki _

_Saaya que quieres_

_Te quería decir que no podremos hacer la carrera hoy_

_¿Por qué?_

_Me han surgido unos problemas así que la haremos mañana al atardecer_

_Está bien solo dime cuando y donde_

_Mañana a las 6 de la tarde en el parque "Cher__ī__ kaidan"_

_Muy bien ahí estaré_

_Excelente adiós_

_Espera_

_Que _

_Como conseguiste mi número_

_Lo pedí a un amigo tuyo_

_A quien _

_No se simplemente me lo dio y ya _

_A ok nos vemos entonces_

_Adiosito_

_*__Fin de Conversación telefónica* _

_Yoru_: quien era

Amu: nadie que te importe

Yoru se levantó enojado y me jalo del bazo haciendo que lo abrazara yo me quede en shock pero volví y me empecé a moverme para poder salir pero logre que los dos nos cayéramos yoru me tenía abrazada por la espalda su mano y estaba alrededor de mi cintura y la otra alrededor de mis hombros sentía mi espalda mojada pero cuando quería voltear él se apegaba más a mí. De pronto escuche que alguien se abría la puerta cuando vi quien era me quede helada.

¿?: Que estás haciendo

Amu: ikuto

Ikuto: que estás haciendo

Amu: yo….

Yoru: fue mi culpa yo tropecé y nos caímos los dos

Ikuto: eso es cierto amu

Amu: no la verdad es que yoru me abrazo y yo tropecé y nos caímos los dos

Ikuto: y porque el abrazo

Yoru: porque…

Amu: yo se lo pedí quería pedirle disculpas por haberle levantado la voz y gritarle un te odio

Yoru: estas perdonada

La verdad me sentí muy bien cuando me perdono así que me le avente y lo abrase como si nunca lo volviera a ver.

Ikuto: sigo aquí

Amu: interrumpes el momento

Ikuto: ¡que!

Amu: era broma querido

Ikuto: yo soy el novio a mí me debes abrazar

Amu: otro día quizás porque estoy cansada

De verdad me encanta ver los pucheros de ikuto y por eso lo hago enojar.

Yoru: amu me dirás quien te llamo

Amu: no

Ikuto: y a mí

Amu: tampoco a sí que adiós

Ikuto: espera a dónde vas

Amu: se me hace tarde voy a mi clase de arte

Yoru: espera yo tengo esa clase contigo

Yo ya había salido corriendo pero escuche lo que dijo y me detuve a esperarlo pero tardo años en venir, por fin cuando llego decidí gastarle una broma.

Amu: llegas tarde

Yoru: no es cierto apenas y paso un minuto

Amu: vamos lento

Yoru: yo no soy lento

Amu: lo eres lento

Yoru: amu no me irrites

Amu: de acuerdo dejare de hablar porque se cómo eres cuando te enojas

Yoru: gracias ahora vámonos

Amu: claro lento

Y así transcurrió todo el camino yo molestándolo y el enojándose jajajajaa que risa, justo cuando llegamos el profesor le pidió que esperara afuera para presentarlo

Profe: muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos a dos compañeros nuevos así que espero que los traten bien

Todos: si

Entraron yoru y un chico muy guapo pero no más que ikuto o yoru.

Yoru: mi nombre es yoru tsukiyomi espero que nos llevemos bien

Todos: Oh que guapo es el hermano de ikuto-sempai

Profe: ya cálmense ahora sigues tu fuyuki

Fujuki: mi nombre es fuyuki hanato pero para ustedes soy hanato ¿entendido?

Todos: si

Profe: muy bien yoru te sentaras atrás de fujisaki y tú a un lado

Cuando yoru se me acerco me sonrió y se sentó atrás de mí, hanato se sentó a mí lado él era guapo de hecho se parecía a ikuto ya que su cabello era azul zafiro y sus ojos eran azules zafiro de tez blanca, se dio cuenta que lo miraba y me sonrió y luego me dijo.

Fuyuki: yo sé que soy guapo pero me vas a acabar con tu mirada

Amu: estúpido yo no te miraba

Fuyuki: entonces porque estas sonrojada

Amu: cállate

Fuyuki: ahora que me acuerdo te quería preguntar si nos hemos visto en algún lado

Amu: ahora que lo dices te iba a preguntar lo mismo

Fuyuki: te pareces a una chiquilla que conocí de pequeño

Amu: tú también te pareces a alguien como se llamaba

Fuyuki: amu

Amu: perdón oí bien se llamaba amu

Fuyuki: si porque

Fin de amu POV

Normal POV:

Amu estaba sin habla pero de la nada le metió un zape a fuyuki el cual estaba con su mano en la cabeza y sollozando pero sin hacer ruido y yoru estaba confundido por lo que veía

Fuyuki: pero que te pasa

Amu: por abandonarme

Fuyuki: qué pero de que hablas yo jamás te abando…

Amu: claro que si inu-kun

Fuyuki: oye así me decía… amu

Amu: dime

Fuyuki: tú eres amu

Amu: si tonto

Fuyuki: yo jamás te abandone

Profe: lamento interrumpir su conversación pero estoy dando un aviso

Fuyuki/amu: lo sentimos

Profe: bueno como decía la semana que viene haremos un viaje a Francia para observar y dibujar las obras de la ciudad que les parece se animan

Todos: ¡sí!

Profe: lamentablemente yo no voy a poder ir a sí que van a estar bajo el cuidado de nikaudo-sensei, eso es todo lo que les quería decir ya se pueden retirar

Cuando todos salieron yoru, fuyuki y amu se quedaron en un completo silencio.

Yoru: yo mejor me voy

Amu: espera yoru

Fuyuki: tengo que hablar contigo

Amu: yo no tengo nada de qué hablarte

Yoru: amu mejor quédate

Amu: pero…

Yoru: amu las cosas se tienen que aclarar

Amu: está bien lo hare porque me lo pides

Yoru salió y amu se quedó sola con fuyuki.

En otro lado….

Yoru caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela pero no imaginaba encontrarse con ikuto.

Ikuto: oye yoru donde esta amu

Yoru: no lo se

Por los pasillos paseaban los alumnos y todos hablaban de rumor nuevo, ikuto presto atención a dos chicas que pasaban y accidentalmente escucho su conversación.

¿?: Oye ya oíste

¿?: Que

¿?: Fujisaki está en el salón con hanato y además están solos

¿?: De verdad, ella siempre tiene la atención de todos los chicos guapos

Ikuto estaba que arde por la conversación de las chicas así que no dudo ni un segundo en ir a buscarla.

En el salón…

Amu: dime rápido que quieres

Fuyuki: quiero pedirte perdón por abandonarte pero la verdad es que yo nunca me quise ir pero mi madre me amenazo con matarte si me quedaba, si me fui fue para protegerte.

Amu: yo no…

Fuyuki: no lo sabias lo sé yo también hubiera reaccionado así

Amu lo abrazo y le lloro por no haberle creído y por el zape en la cabeza pero de nuevo los interrumpieron y era nada menos que ikuto.

Ikuto: que rayos haces

Amu: se te está haciendo costumbre interrumpirme

Fuyuki: amu quien es el

Amu: él es ikuto

Fuyuki: y que es el tuyo

Amu: él es mi novio

Fuyuki: el novio de mi pequeña

Ikuto: tu pequeña, pero que te pasa

Amu: ya ikuto cálmate vámonos

Ikuto: que me calme

Amu: perdona por el teatrito y adiós inu-kun

Fuyuki: adiós neko-chan

Amu saco a rastras a ikuto.

Ikuto: dime quien es el

Amu: estas celoso

Ikuto: si, eres mi novia además lo estabas abrazando

Amu: él es un viejo amigo al que no veía desde que tenía 8 años

Ikuto: porque no lo veías

Amu: su madre nos separó y ya no lo volví a ver

Ikuto: ya veo

Amu: oye y para que venias

Ikuto: venía a preguntarte si vas a participar en la carrera

Amu: quien te dijo

Ikuto: kukai

Amu. Pues si voy a participar

Ikuto: preferiría que no lo hicieras

Amu: lo siento ya tome mi decisión

Ikuto: lo sé pero primero quiero que me enseñes ese lado tuyo

Amu: cómo crees

Ikuto: por favor ya todos lo vieron excepto yo

Amu: está bien lo hare vamos a mi casa

Ikuto: yei

Fin de Normal POV

Amu POV:

Salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos a mi casa, al llegar deje a ikuto esperando afuera y yo subí a mi cuarto, me quite el uniforme y me puse unos shorts largos hasta la rodilla y algo flojito era de color azul, me puse una blusa blanca y una sudadera de mi hermano la cual me quedaba perfecta era azul fuerte y combinaba con el shorts me puse unos botines azules y mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta y el fleco me lo deje, me puse un moño azul, me puse mis rodilleras y coderas, agarre la patineta de mi hermano y Salí e ikuto me miraba de arriba abajo incluso pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

Fin de amu POV

Ikuto POV:

Espere un rato a que ella saliera y me sorprendí al verla como iba vestida su cabello recogido en una coleta, un shorts algo flojos, su sudadera un poco abierta una camiseta blanca unos botines azules y su moño azul además de las rodilleras y coderas que llevaba.

Ikuto: valla te ves hermosa

Amu: gracias ahora ven

Ikuto: a donde vamos

Amu: por ahí

Me llevo a un parquecito el cual tenía pistas de patinaje.

Amu: muy bien aquí es

Ikuto: me imagino que vas a entrenar no

Amu: si ya tengo 6 años que deje aquel grupo

Ikuto: que grupo

Amu: a no ninguno

Ikuto: rara

Fin de Ikuto POV

Amu POV:

Lo lleve a aquel parque en el que solía entrenar junto con yoru, ya tengo mucho que no voy también venia aquí con fuyuki pero qué más da.

Subí arriba de una rampa y me di un empujoncito y así estuve de arriba abajo haciendo acrobacias las cuales ikuto me aplaudía, ya se estaba haciendo tarde cuando di la última vuelta vi que fuyuki estaba ahí sonriendo eso me sorprendió tanto que perdí la patineta y caí de espaldas pero fuyuki me agarro del brazo y caímos los pero lamentablemente estábamos en una rampa alta el me protegió con su cuerpo pero inconscientemente voltee mi cuerpo y el quedo arriba de mí, pero el golpe lo recibí en la cabeza y me desmaye.

Fuyuki: ¡baka! Por qué hiciste eso

Ikuto: amu despierta

*sueño de amu*

Estaba caminando por un prado hermoso lleno de flores, cuando todo se vuelve blanco y lo único que veo son cerezos y oigo que dicen mi nombre.

_Amu-chan_

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me llama?_

_Me llamo sakura y estas en el sueño cerezo_

_Y que hago aquí sakura-chan _

_Te has desmayado y tus amigos tratan de hacer que despiertes_

_¿Despierte?_

_El cielo se empezó a tonar de color negro_

_Al parecer lo están logrando_

_Pero que hago aquí _

_No te puedo responder eso _

_Entonces a que viniste_

_Toma _

_Me entrego una pluma blanca con garabatos rosas_

_Que hago con esto_

_Solo te diré que debes de ganar en la competencia de mañana y ya tu después sabrás que hacer nos volveremos a ver _

_Pero_

_Se me olvidaba no vas a recordar nada cuando despiertes ni a tus amigos ni a tu novio ni siquiera a tu familia_

_Pero porque _

_No te preocupes mañana recordaras todo _

_¿Mañana?_

_Si y ha deberás llevarte una aspirinas porque lo recordaras de golpe y te dolerá la cabeza_

_Espera…_

_*fin del sueño*_

Amu: ¡MATTE IRU!

Ikuto: amu estas bien

Amu: ¿Quién eres?

Ikuto: es broma verdad

Amu: tengo cara de querer bromear

Fuyuki: amu él es ikuto tu novio

Amu: si como no y tu quien eres

Ikuto: él es fuyuki ¡Tu AMIGO!

Amu: lo siento de verdad pero a ninguno lo recuerdo

Ikuto: hay que llevarla al hospital

Fuyuki: estoy de acuerdo

Fin de Amu POV.

Normal POV:

En el hospital…

Doctor: tiene amnesia

Ikuto: por cuanto tiempo

Doctor: puede ser temporal

Fuyuki: ¿puede?

Doctor: si realmente no sé cuánto dure ahora si me disculpan

Los chicos estaban en sala esperando a amu

Ikuto: creo que será mejor llamar a los padres

Fuyuki: estoy de acuerdo

Paso un rato e ikuto ya les había marcado a los padres de amu

Ikuto: listo, todavía no sale amu

Fuyuki: si mírala aquí esta hola amu

Ikuto: que chistoso

Fuyuki: ya se verdad

Ikuto: oye porque esperaste hasta ahora para disculparte con amu

Fuyuki: cuando me fui y pasaron los años busque a amu por todos lados pero nunca la encontré, mi madre me había dicho que había muerto en un accidente de avión yo no me lo creía y por eso deje de buscarla, después nos mudamos a Tokio pero mi madre enfermo y murió pero…

* * *

**Oh pero que pasara ¿quien era sakura? ¿Que son esas plumas?¿amu llevara aspirinas cuando recuerde todo? descubranlo en la siguiente continuacion**

**Ikuto: ya llegue*entra al estudio***

**tsubasa: la recuperaste**

**Ikuto: si estaban en el parque comiendo un helado**

**tsubasa: oh que bien **

**ikuto: bueno ya termino la historia no es así*dijo sonriendo***

**tsubasa: si ya termino porque*confundida***

**ikuto: me voy a casa alguien me espera en cama*dijo pervertido***

**tsubasa: que le vas hacer a amu pervertido*enojada***

**ikuto:¿quien dijo que era amu?**

**tsubasa: bueno como ikuto le va ser infiel a amu en vez de amuto va a hacer tadamu*dijo burlona***

**Ikuto: primero te mueres antes de hacer tadamu *dijo pegandome con un palo***

**tsubasa: idiota de donde sacaste el palo **

**ikuto: de por ahí, pero espero que ayas entendido  
**

**tsubasa: si ya entendi bueno despidete de todos*dijo saliendo del estudio y apagando la luz***

**ikuto: adios y me voy por que la tonta apago la luz*dijo igual saliendo del estudio***


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto: pero que

Fuyuki: a donde yo iba, veía pasar a amu, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco pero cuando entre a la escuela y me senté a su lado pensé que era coincidencia pero se llamaban igual y ahí me di cuenta que mi madre me mintió

Ikuto: pues está muy grueso pero ahora que la volviste a ver que harás

Fuyuki: pues planeaba enamorarla pero ya que estas con ella me daré por vencido pero hay de ti si la lastimas

Ikuto: nunca hare eso

Fuyuki: más te vale

Los chicos esperaron 2 minutos más a amu cuando ella salió con unas vendas en la cabeza

Fuyuki: porque las vendas

Doctor: tenía un rastro de sangre alrededor del cabello

Ikuto: ya nos podemos ir

Doctor: si ya es todo

Salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a la casa de amu, el camino era muy silencioso, amu iba detrás de ellos, pero algo le impidió el paso o mejor dicho alguien

¿?: Que preciosura tenemos aquí

¿?: Mira que se ve sexy con esta ropa

Ikuto y Fuyuki se habían alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar las palabras de los chicos.

Amu: no me hagan daño por favor

¿?: Oh no te preocupes te divertirás

Amu no sabía qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue pegarle en los bajos a uno y al otro en la cara pero su cuerpo independientemente se movía solo y termino en una pelea en la cual amu salió ganando, amu estaba asustada que grito lo más fuerte que pudo para que Ikuto y Fuyuki la voltearan a ver

Ellos estaban a una distancia no tan lejana de amu por lo que fijaron la vista en aquel cuerpo en el piso con dos bultos adelante, Ikuto estaba asustado que corrió lo más fuerte que pudo y vio a amu observando fijamente el cuerpo de un chico

Ikuto: que paso

Amu: dices…ser…mí…mí...novio y no sabes protegerme

Fuyuki: que fue lo que sucedió

Amu: estos chicos intentaron hacerme daño pero sin que yo quisiera mi cuerpo actuó independientemente que termine haciéndoles daño

Amu miraba los cuerpos con los ojos bien abiertos mientras las lágrimas salían Fuyuki miraba a los chicos los cuales seguían vivos pero nockeados, no le sorprendía bueno tal vez un poco ya que sabía que desde chiquilla amu siempre fue fuerte pero no al grado de dejar desmayados a dos sujetos mayores que ella esto era algo extraño en ella.

Amu seguía llorando pero en los brazos de ikuto quien no se la despegaba del mentón era un abrazo protector, fuyuki había arrastrado los cuerpos de los chicos a un callejón donde había un poco de luz.

Fuyuki: como esta amu

Ikuto: se quedó dormida, ahora tengo explicar el golpe en la cabeza

Fuyuki: ahora que recuerdo a quien le dijo que se esperara cuando despertó

Ikuto: no tengo ni la menor idea pero si te diste cuanta murmuraba sakura

Fuyuki: sakura, tal vez alguien que conoció de pequeña o no se

Ikuto: volviendo al tema del golpe en la cabeza

Fuyuki: se resbalo y se pegó en la cera

Ikuto: y a nagihiko que le dijo

Fuyuki se empezó a reír e ikuto lo miraba sin comprender

Ikuto: de que te ríes

Fuyuki: recuerdo que amu me conto que nagihiko se hizo pasar por una mujer

Ikuto: para que hizo eso

Fuyuki: lo hizo para acercarse a rima pero cuando le dijo a amu la verdad le fue como en feria

Ikuto: si dices que hasta hoy sabias que ella era amu, en que momento te dijo lo de nagihiko si yo los interrumpí

Fuyuki: hubo mucho tiempo para hablar

Llegaron a la casa y nagihiko estaba en la sala los padres ya se habían ido a acostar y no notaron la ausencia de amu

Nagihiko al ver en el estado en que venía su hermana se quitó del sillón y le dijo a ikuto que la acostara ahí y que mañana le explicara las cosas, ikuto quería decirle lo sé la amnesia pero no le dio tiempo.

Al día siguiente…

Amu Pov:

Me levante en un lugar desconocido era una cama pero no sabía en donde estaba cuando un chico se asomó por la puerta, era guapo pero no era mi tipo quizás me desmaye en sus brazos.

Nagihiko: tienes que levantarte para ir a la escuela, papa y mama se fueron al trabajo antes

Amu: s-si

Nagi: te pasa algo

Amu: porque lo preguntas

Nagi: normalmente me gritas cuando entro a tu cuarto sin tocar

Amu: lo siento mucho pero yo no te recuerdo no sé dónde estoy quien eres

Nagi: no juegues así amu que no es gracioso

Amu: yo no juego solo recuerdo haberme caído de una pista y golpearme la cabeza con el cemento

Nagi: ¡fuiste a patinar!

Amu: creo que sí pero estaba abrazada a alguien

Nagi: ikuto te acompaño

Amu: no, era un chico llamado fuyuki

Nagi: fuyuki, creo que él era un viejo amigo tuyo de la infancia

Amu: volviendo al tema quien eres tu

Nagi: soy Nagihiko Fujisaki soy tu hermano mayor y hoy no iras a la escuela

Cuando me levante de la cama todo me dio vueltas y caí al suelo, pero mi caída fue detenida por Nagi, y de pronto un dolor insoportable llego a mi cabeza, pero recordé todo lo que paso ayer y lo que ha pasado antes.

Nagi: amu estas bien

Amu: si solo que me marie un poco

Nagi: te quedaras aquí hasta que vuelva

Amu: y a qué horas vuelves

Nagi: a las 7

Amu: está bien me quedare aquí

Nagi se fue y yo me cambie de ropa ya que la que tenía era de él, me cambie y la ropa la puse a lavar termine y la guarde, subí a mi cuarto me di un baño y me puse una polera blanca con puntos cafés y con los bordes de color café, unos Jeans pegados al cuerpo y unos converse blancos, salí de la casa y me fui al parque donde había practicado y había varios chicos hay, a un lado de ellos estaba la patineta de nagi, me acerque y la agarre, cuando ya estaba a punto de irme alguien me sujeto del hombro haciendo que volteara.

¿?: Tú que haces aquí

Cuando me di la vuelta vi al chico que me había agarrado era de pelo castaño y de ojos rojos de tez blanca a su lado estaba un rubio de ojos rojos y aun lado de él estaba un chico castaño y de ojos esmeralda que reconocí como kukai

Amu: Kukai

Kukai: amu que haces aquí no deberías estar en la escuela

Amu: yo te debería preguntar eso

Kukai: pues yo me reporte enfermo

Amu: pero si te veo bien

Kukai: no se lo digas a utau ni a nagi

Amu: está bien

¿?: Este pues souma no nos vas a presentar

Kukai: así siguen aquí, pues mira amu él es Syaoran Hotori y él es Tadase Hotori son hermanos, chicos ella es amu fujisaki

Syaoran: mucho gusto amu-chan

Tadase: es un placer fujisaki-san

Amu: me puedes decir amu

Tadase: está bien amu, pero que haces aquí

Amu: yo vine a recoger algo

Kukai: ahora que me acuerdo nagihiko estuvo conmigo todo el día, porque la patineta estaba aquí

Amu: este…pues…

Syaoran: no supondrás que amu pueda usar una

Kukai: no supongo yo sé que ella sabe utilizar una, vas a ir verdad

Amu: no se lo digas a nadie ni siquiera a ikuto, puedo confiar en ti

Kukai: lamento lo que le dije a ikuto pero se me escapo lo de la competencia

Tadase: que competencia

Kukai: amu sabe andar en patineta y una de las odiosas de la escuela la reto a una competencia

Syaoran: no hay muchas chicas a las que les guste la patineta o sepan cómo andar en una

Amu: un amigo me enseño pero debido a un accidente me retire

Tadase: que fue lo que paso

Amu: una chica llamada yamabuki Saaya me reto hace mucho a una carrera, a la mitad del recorrido me aventó algo debajo de la patineta y se me detuvo en plena calle y un camión no pudo frenar y me llevo de encuentro

Tadase: pues fíjate que Saaya no es una odiosa

Kukai: porque lo dices

Syaoran: yamabuki Saaya es nuestra prima

Tadase: y ella no es odiosa

Kukai: claro que lo es, le trato de quitar el novio a amu y le robo una cadena con un candado y una llave

Syaoran: dorados

Amu: si

Tadase: ella siempre los trae cargando y en las noches se los quita para dormir

Amu: hagamos un trato

Syaoran: qué tipo de trato

Amu: prometo no hacerle daño a Saaya si ustedes consiguen el candado y la llave

Tadase: ella se sabe defender sola y no lo haremos

Kukai: defender sola, si amu y ella siempre se pelean y amu termina ganando

Syaoran: está bien vamos aceptar el trato pero quiero otra cosa además de no dañar a Saaya

Kukai: que quieres

Syaoran: una cita con tu amiga

Amu: pero si yo tengo novio

Syaoran: lo sé pero una amiga me invito a una fiesta de disfraces y no quería ir solo

Amu: tú no eres feo porque nadie se te acerca

Syaoran: si lo han hecho de hecho mi casillero está lleno de invitaciones

Amu: y porque no las aceptas

Syaoran: es que todas son unas resbalosas y algunas son amigas de mi ex novia que simplemente quieren salir conmigo para que yo no salga con alguien y esté disponible para cuando la zorra de mi novia me necesite

Kukai: que profundo

Me quede platicando un rato más hasta que dieron las 12, cuando me iba a ir Syaoran me dio su número telefónico y me dijo que me llamaría para decirme la hora en que saldríamos para comprar los disfraces.

Camine hasta una cafetería y algunas personas me veían por traer la patineta, pero yo no les preste caso, ordene una tarta de chocolate y un café con leche, mientras me los traían mi celular sonó

_***conversación telefónica***_

_**Moshi moshi **_

_**Hola amu soy Syaoran**_

_**Hola que paso **_

_**Pues estaba paseando y ahora te estoy viendo sentada en una cafetería**_

_**Ya te vi, porque no entras**_

_**Está bien pero no te molesta**_

_**Porque me tiene que molestar**_

_**Bueno pues nos vimos en la mañana y hace un rato te fuiste **_

_**No te preocupes**_

_**De acuerdo**_

_***fin de la conversación***_

Syaoran entro y se sentó frente a mí, luego me trajeron mi pedido y después se lo trajeron a él y empezamos a conversar.

Syaoran: cuantos años llevas con tu novio

Amu: 4 años

Syaoran: y no ha pasado nada más

Amu: no, estoy feliz con él no me obliga hacer cosas que no quiero

Syaoran: se oye como un gran tipo como se llama

Amu: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Syaoran: espera él no es el hijo del presidente de la empresa easter

Amu: si lo es

Syaoran: que suerte tienes, como lo conociste

Amu: pues sus hermanos son mis amigos de la infancia y un día utau me comento que su hermano estaba de visita y me lo presento, al principio se portaba como un pervertido y ya después me pidió que fuera su novia y yo le dije que sí

Syaoran: Ikuto es un chico perfecto por lo que leí en las revistas y que es muy acosado por las chicas incluso algunas se han metido a su cuarto

Lo que me dijo syaoran me dejo atónita pero sabía que Ikuto nuca me seria infiel

Amu: el jamás me engañaría

Syaoran: lo sé porque en los comentarios dice que ya hay una mujer en su corazón

Amu: deberías prestarme las revistas

Syaoran: lo pensare

Estuvimos risa y risa hasta que sonó mi celular

_***conversación telefónica***_

_**Moshi moshi**_

_**Hola mi amor**_

_**Ikuto dime que necesitas**_

_**Fui a tu casa y está vacía**_

_**Oh lo que pasa es que salí a dar un paseo**_

_**Y donde estas**_

_**En la cafetería con un amigo **_

_**Con quien **_

_**No lo conoces **_

_**Ya veo se te apetece…**_

_**Espera un minuto**_

Syaoran me interrumpió, diciéndome que la fiesta era mañana en la noche y que podíamos comprar los disfraces saliendo de la cafetería.

_**Dime que querías decir**_

_**Si se te apetecía salir más al rato**_

_**Lo siento ya quede con alguien**_

_**Con tu amigo **_

_**Adivinaste**_

_**Amu recuerda quien soy yo**_

_**Mi amigo**_

_**¡Que!**_

_**No te creas sé que eres mi novio y que te amo mucho**_

_**Lo recordaste**_

_**Si hoy en la mañana lo recordé**_

_**Tus amigos me dijeron que no fuiste a la escuela**_

_**Nagihiko me dijo que no fuera**_

_**Ya veo, entonces te dejo**_

_**Adiós **_

Colgué y guarde mi teléfono y terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y después fuimos a una tienda de disfraces.

Syaoran: de que te disfrazaras

Amu: algo que combine con tu disfraz

Estuvimos buscando por todo el lugar pero no encontramos alguno que nos gustara o combinara hasta que giramos un poco y vimos un traje de guardia real y de una princesa y nos lo probamos

Mi vestido era blanquecino y amarillo no tenía hombros, y alrededor era dorado y tenía seis botones tres a cada lado, era apretado de los hombros a la cintura y lo demás era suelto y con tablones más arriba de las rodillas, tenía unos guantes blancos más arriba del codo y venía con unas botas hasta la rodilla y de tacón y venía con un bastón dorado, a un lado del vestido estaba una diadema dorada con unas alas a los lados, salí del probador y vi el traje de syaoran.

Era blanquecino con amarillo y su diseño es igual a los de un escudero de la realeza, con detalles dorados, con botas negras y una espada tenía una insignia en dorado con la misma pluma dorada, se quedó babeando en cuanto me vio, compramos los trajes y nos fuimos a mi casa y vi que eran las 5, syaoran se ofreció acompañarme y me dijo que me esperaría así que me metí a bañar.

Ikuto Pov:

Me había despertado temprano para visitar a amu cuando llego a su casa veo que está vacía y pensé que había ido a la escuela, llegue hasta el instituto y vi salir a los amigos de amu, entonces me dijeron que no asistió a clases y tampoco Kukai iba a ir al parque donde practico amu pero cuando pase por una cafetería vi que estaba adentro, sentada acompañada de un chico peli castaño eso me enojo mucho, así que decidí marcarle

La invite a salir y después me dijo que ya tenía planes con el peli castaño eso me enojo mucho más, cuando termine de hablar con ella, se levantaron y pagaron la cuenta, decidí seguirlos, llegaron a una tienda de disfraces y estuvieron dando vueltas, hasta que se pararon y se acercaron a unos disfraces que combinaban una de princesa y un escudero, se cambiaron y el peli castaño salió primero y después salió amu la cual se veía hermosa con el traje, vi que aquel chico se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo y eso me enfureció, iba ir a reclamarle pero me tropecé y caí sobre una chica rubia hermosa.

Ikuto: lo siento me he tropezado

¿?: No se preocupe está bien

Ikuto: si y usted…

¿?: Michiro sakamoto

Ikuto: lo siento no me fije perdóname michiro

Michiro: no te preocupes pero que hacías que te veías enojado

Ikuto: seguía a mi novia, aquella peli rosada

Le apunte a amu y vi que aquella chica se enojó al verla

Ikuto: te pasa algo

Michiro: aquel chico que acompaña a tu novia es syaoran

Ikuto: es tu novio

Michiro: no es nada mío es el ex de mi mejor amiga, unas semanas de terminar y ya coquetea con otra

Ikuto: no lo creo mi novia me ama

Michiro: tal vez no pero todo es culpa de ese Kukai él siempre le presenta chicas hermosas

Ikuto: Kukai le presenta chicas hermosas

Michiro: si, Kukai es muy guapo y siempre las chicas andan tras el incluso una se le llego a meter a su cama, pero él le dijo que se fuera que no las quería que ya tenía alguien en su corazón, pero de seguro es una resbalosa su nombre es utau hoshina.

Ikuto: Tsukiyomi

Michiro: que

Ikuto: aquella chica que dices que es una resbalosa se llama utau Tsukiyomi mi hermana

Michiro: lo siento no sabía que era tu hermana

Ikuto: me di cuenta, pero sabes alguna razón para que se disfracen

Michiro: una amiga hizo una fiesta de disfraces en un salón privado y debes tener pareja, muchas quieren ir con syaoran o con su hermano por ser los más guapos de la escuela pero siempre las rechazan.

Me termino de contar y vi que amu y syaoran se fueron entonces yo me fui tras de ellos sin despedirme de machiro o michiro como sea y vi que llegaron a la casa de amu, me acerque a la ventana y vi que amu subió a su cuarto.

Syaoran: vi que nos seguías desde que salimos de la cafetería Tsukiyomi-san

Ikuto: como lo supiste

Syaoran: a dónde íbamos algo azul se movía con nosotros

Ikuto: amu se dio cuenta

Syaoran: no ella estaba en su mundo

Ikuto: que quieres con ella

Syaoran: nada estoy muy dolido como para iniciar una relación, tu amiga parece interesante, en la manera en que se expresa de ti, desearía que todas las chicas sean así que no tuvieran ojos para otros y nada más para sus novios

Ikuto: te engañaron

Syaoran: si mi novia saku minora, la encontré con otro en la cama, termine con ella su mejor amiga le dice todo lo que hago quieren mantenerme soltero para cuando saku me necesite, su mejor amiga se llegó a meter a mi cama, a la de mi hermano y de mi amigo Kukai

Ikuto: michiro sakamoto

Syaoran: la conoces

Ikuto: cuando los venía siguiendo tropecé con ella pero como que se metió a la cama de kukai

Syaoran: pues 2 meses atrás kukai, mi hermano y yo fuimos a una fiesta, estábamos bien para manejar, llegamos a la casa de kukai y él se fue a cambiar, de rato llego utau y fue directo a la habitación de kukai y encontró a michiro con una camiseta de el puesta y era lo único que traía, utau empezó a gritar como loca y salió corriendo, kukai agarro a michiro del brazo y la saco de su casa y se fue detrás de utau, la encontramos en el parque llorando y cuando vio a kukai comenzó a aventarle piedras, kukai le explicaba las cosas, le dijo que michiro se metió sola a su casa, y que se desvistió y nosotros acabábamos de llegar, que no había pasado nada, utau no le creyó y nosotros respaldamos su historia, después se tranquilizo y dejo que kukai le explicara las cosas más calmadas y se reconciliaron

Escuche muy bien las historias de la amiga de su exnovia y me pareció que ella quería chocar conmigo a propósito, un rato después bajo amu con una polera azul con estrellas en un tono más azul, el shorts de la vez pasada y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, con un poco de fleco, y sus botines y la patineta de su hermano.

Amu Pov:

Cuando termine de cambiarme baje y vi a ikuto platicando con Syaoran eso me extraño mucho porque él no tiene la llave de la casa.

Amu: ikuto que haces aquí

Ikuto: no te alegras

Amu: no, de hecho me asusta que hayas entrado sin la llave

Ikuto: la puerta estaba abierta

Amu: aja, si como no ya que estas aquí nos acompañas

Ikuto: no tengo nada que hacer así que andando

Salimos de la casa, y ellos estuvieron platicando mientras yo trataba de acordarme de lo más básico en una patineta, estuve pensando un rato, hasta que llegamos al parque y ahí estaba saaya sonriéndome como una loca.

Saaya: oh amu veo que viniste acompañada y de mi primo

Syaoran: hola

Saaya: que haces con ella

Syaoran: me pregunto que dirá mi tío cuando se entere que no eres quien aparentas ser

Saaya: tú no me harías eso, somos familia

Syaoran: tienes razón

Saaya termino de hablar con Syaoran y nos pusimos en posición, por si no lo mencione en el parque que estamos es un parque de patinetas, solo para profesionales así que siempre está vacío, es extremadamente peligroso, ya que detrás de una de las pistas grandes está un lago.

Nos estábamos alistando cuando llegaron los demás, óseas mis amigos.

Amu: como…

Utau: saaya se encargó de decirle a toda la escuela

Detrás de ellos venia todo mi salón, la mayoría me apoyaba, saaya comenzó a contar hasta que sonó el disparo para la salida, antes de que me tirara escuche que me dijeron suerte, pero nadie estaba detrás de mí, mis amigos estaban detrás de un barandal.

Empecé a dar maro metas y toda la cosa, pero llegaba la última vuelta la pista más grande, cuando estaba a punto de llegar saaya me aventó un palo debajo de la patineta pero logre saltar lo cual disminuyo mi velocidad, pero sin darme cuenta la velocidad aumento y mi cuerpo se acomodó de una manera más cómoda y de tal forma que hizo que la patineta fuera más rápido, dejando atrás a saaya, cuando era el momento de una pirueta mi cuerpo se movió solo y me puse de manos en la patineta, pero no me esperaba que saaya aventara el candado lo más lejos posible, y como es una reliquia no quería que se rompiera, así que toque cemento y salí lo más rápido, el candado estaba a punto de caer en el agua detrás de la pista pero logre agarrarlo y pude caer extrañamente ilesa pero al agua, pero extrañamente podía respirar y de repente escuche una voz.

_Amu, me escuchas_

_Sakura eres tú_

_Si, recuerdas que te dije que me volverías a ver_

_Lo recuerdo_

_Gracias por ganar el candado_

_Pero porque respiro debajo del agua_

_Es un sueño estas en transe_

_Transe_

_Si, toma_

_**Me dio otra pluma pero con garabatos azules**_

_Que es esto_

_No tengo mucho tiempo_

_Pero espera, te volveré a ver_

_Este fue mi último sueño contigo desde ahora me veras pero despierta_

_No entiendo_

_Cuando nos veamos te lo explicare_

_Pero…_

Todo se volvió negro y después sentí el aire y empecé a tener frio, desperté y estaba a un lado del lago pero estaba sola, ahora estaba pensando en cómo regresar.

¿?: Fujisaki

Amu: maestro yuu que hace aquí

Yuu: mi perro escapo y lo seguí hasta aquí y usted

Amu: estaba patinando pero falle en un giro y caí al agua

Yuu: ya veo pues debemos regresar antes de que anochezca

Amu: pero por donde

Yuu: sí que eres despistada no viste las ramas pegadas en la pared

Amu: pero son fuertes

Yuu: si no te preocupes

Seguí a Yuu hasta las ramas y empecé a escalar, casi caigo pero en ese momento sentí una mano que me jalaba al voltear a ver vi a Saaya.

Amu: porque me ayudas

Saaya: me di cuenta que siempre te causo problemas pero quizás es porque estoy celosa que seas mejor que yo en todo

Amu: yo no soy mejor en todo, siempre necesito ayuda en lo que soy buena es en la patineta porque mis amigos me enseñaron, en lo demás soy buena porque cometí errores y de esos estoy aprendiendo

Saaya se quedó meditando un rato lo que le dije, y después me ayudo a subir, me entrego la llave y después se fue, luego se acercaron los demás.

Ikuto: estas bien

Amu: si, no te preocupes

Yoru: amu me desobedeciste estoy muy decepcionado

Amu: lo siento pero realmente quería mi cadena

Yoru: amu te pusiste en peligro, caíste en el lago

No quería seguir escuchando así que me fui de ahí dejando a un yoru muy enojado y a unos amigos muy confundidos, como no iban a estarlo si yo no actuó así, como sea, seguí caminando al dar la vuelta en una calle una chica choco contra mí, era de tez blanca castaña recogido en una coleta baja de lado ojos verdes y de mi estatura.

Amu: sakura

Sakura: te dije que nos volveríamos a ver amu

Amu: pero si no pasó nada de tiempo

Sakura: lo sé, pero quería aclarar tus dudas de una vez, vamos a un café

Nos dirigimos a un café al que yo había ido en la mañana y nos sentamos en una mesa más alejada.

Amu: y bien

Sakura: pues veras mi nombre es sakura fujisaki, soy tu ángel guardián

Amu: como que mi ángel guardián

Sakura: cada mil años se escoge a un ángel para que crear un niño, tu madre cuando estaba embarazada me escogieron a mí para crearte, cuando naciste, naciste con una enfermedad en el corazón yo pedí a los dioses que te la quitaran porque tus días los tenías contados, accedieron hacerlo bajo una condición

Amu: la cual es

Sakura: que meses antes de tu cumpleaños número 19 se te entregara 4 plumas se te han dado 2 plumas, estas harán que tus habilidades mejoren, cuando te pedí que recuperaras la cadena era porque el candado se llama Humpty Lock y la llave se llama Dumpty Key, el Humpty Lock posee poderes mágicos que te ayudaran en tu relación con Ikuto pero no se lo debes de dar todavía, tus lazos con el son muy débiles por lo cual se podrían romper, debes tener mucho cuidado y debes de guardar muy bien el candado y alejarlo de la llave, si la persona equivocada abre el candado todos tus recuerdos, sobre tu familia, amigos, y tu novio desaparecerán, y nunca los recordaras si el candado se llega a sellar olvidaras quien eres y el motivo de tu existencia, la Dumpty key le pertenece a Ikuto, pero tus lazos con él no te permiten darle la llave, si las reliquias que tienes llegan a sellarse completamente, ellos también te olvidaran y desaparecerás, todo objeto o recuerdo que les hallas brindado a las personas que te conocen desaparecerá.

Mi corazón por un momento se detuvo, no podía procesar la información estaba en shock

Amu: y-yo no…sé que decir

Sakura: no debes decir nada a nadie, debes tener cuidado, y tienes que ganarte las plumas

Amu: de que me servirán las plumas, si lo que tú dices llega a pasar

Sakura: yo jamás dije que te servirían a ti, le servirán a otra persona que está relacionada contigo

Amu: como me las gano

Sakura: tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma.

Esto me está asustando, yo no sé qué hacer como actuar pero si las cosas que dijo llegaran a pasar creo que debo estar prevenida, y ganármelas a como dé lugar…


End file.
